Suspension systems traditionally couple a body of a vehicle to one or more axles. Such suspension systems may include solid axle suspension systems or independent suspension systems, among others. Independent suspension systems facilitate independent wheel movement as the vehicle encounters one or more obstacles (e.g., uneven terrain, potholes, curbs, etc.). The independent suspension system reduces the forces experienced by passengers as the vehicle encounters the obstacles. Independent suspension systems include one or more arms (e.g., A-arms, swing arms, etc.) that are coupled to a hub, to which a wheel and tire assembly is attached. Various suspension components are coupled to the arms and the body of the vehicle.